


A Funny Thing Happened At Dinner

by normski_reedenstein



Series: You Are Mine [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein





	1. Chapter 1

Loki decided to surprise me with a dinner to celebrate our engagement. I still couldn’t believe we were engaged. It felt so odd to say. The only thing he told me was to dress up as nice as I wanted to and we had a reservation to get to by 8. By 7, I was finishing taking down my hair and wrapping a silk headband around my head. As I applied some lipstick, I gave myself a final once over; A dark grey cowl neck sweater dress that fell mid thigh and to finish the look off, I donned a pair of newly bought calf high slouch boots. It was sexy and casual while keeping me warm. I could hear Loki coming up the stairs as I tossed my makeup into my purse and slung it over my shoulder. As he stepped into the bathroom, I turned. 

“Is this good enough for a nice dinner?” 

Loki grinned as he walked over to me and teased a curl on my head. “Perfect. You look amazing as always, princess.” 

I scanned his wardrobe as he stood in front of me; Like usual, black was always his aesthetic and he wore it better than most with his button down shirt and pants. The only change were the nice suede dress shoes he chose. His pea coat topped it all off and made him look like he needed to be in someone’s fashion catalog. 

“It never fails to throw me off when you decide to dress in clothes that aren’t ripped or punk in nature. I think I’m uncomfortable actually.” 

Rolling his eyes, Loki ushered forward with a light pat on my backside. “Get used to it. Are you ready to go?” 

“When you are.” 

I was helped into my coat and we were off. It still had yet to really snow this winter for which I was grateful. I hated winter with the exception of my birthday and Christmas. The coldness was always bitter and made me want to stay cooped inside under the warmth of blankets with Loki. This was the only traveling I was willing to do this time of year. Food was always a good exception. 

We finally pulled up 45 minutes later at a restaurant called The V. It was infamous for being overpriced but delicious, mostly a place where folks with money came to dine every weekend. 

“How in hell were you able to get a reservation here?” I asked in shock. 

“I have my ways,” Loki said with a cocky smirk. 

Pocketing his keys, Loki extended his elbow for me to hold as we walked into the packed restaurant. It was lowly lit with mostly chandeliers and candles as the sources. A young brunette hostess stood at a podium up front. She smiled as she saw us approach. 

“Welcome to The V. How can I help you tonight?” 

“I have a reservation for 8 under the name Laufey,” Loki answered. 

The hostess looked down at a tablet and scrolled down. “Laufey, party of two. Right this way.” She grabbed two menus from a nearby shelf and guided us through the dining area until we reached an area that seemed more closed off from the rest of the patrons. We had our own section it looked like. Half a wall stood behind our table to give off a vibe of semi privacy. The table, though for two, was roomy with a few candles flickering in the middle. 

“Here we are,” said the hostess. She placed our menus on either sides of the table. “Your server will be with you momentarily. Have a nice meal.” 

“Thank you,” Loki and I said in unison. 

Loki took my coat and purse and set them on the back of my chair before pulling it out and allowing me to sit. He took his place across from me and shrugged off his coat. 

“Our own little hideaway, huh? How did you manage to spring this?” 

“You’d be surprised what accommodations they have for engaged or newly wed couples. All I had to do was ask.” 

“Trying to get lucky later are we?” I smirked. 

He said nothing but the smile on his face spoke volumes. After a minute, a leggy dark haired woman sauntered over to the table with a large bottle in hand. 

“Good evening, my name is Sif and I’ll be your server tonight. We’ve given you a bottle of red on the house for your special occasion.” 

“Excellent,” Loki said as he eyed the bottle. 

“Would you both like a few minutes to look over the menu?” 

“Please,” I said. 

“No problem. I’ll return to check on you.” Sif gave a dimple filled smile before she left our table. 

I thumbed through the menu and scanned each item. Nothing looked entirely appealing to me. “The only downside to places like this is the food all sounds so pretentious and unappetizing.” 

“You haven’t given anything a chance yet. Here,” Loki tipped my menu down where he could see and turned to another page, “what about this?” 

I looked at what he pointed to. 

_Filet mignon,bacon wrapped._

“Ooh,” I inhaled sharply. “That actually sounds good.” 

Loki smirked before looking back down at his own menu.

 

After a while, Loki and I had dipped into the wine and the food showed up. My mouth watered when I took my first bite of my filet mignon. 

“Sweet mother of God, this is amazing!” I moaned. 

Loki smiled as he cut into his prime rib. “I had a feeling you’d like it.” 

I let Loki take a bite of my food and he let me take a bite of his. Something told me we looked like a stereotypical couple in love. Part of me felt ridiculous but I was happy. Who cares? 

With dinner thoroughly demolished, we were given a complimentary dessert; Chocolate mousse cake topped with whipped cream was brought to our table and though we were full, we had no choice but to partake. 

“Thank you for dinner, love.” 

Loki grinned and grazed his hand over my leg where it was crossed under the table. “Of course. Thank you for being with me. You look beautiful tonight.” 

My body warmed feeling his touch and watching his eyes transfix themselves on me. 

“Stop flirting with me,” I joked, rolling my eyes. 

“Seriously. You look as good as this cake. Better actually.” 

His hand tickled the back of my leg, making me jerk slightly. “Stop it.” 

“Are you wearing underwear?” Loki asked suddenly. 

I shot up and looked around behind us. The other patrons were too far to hear us especially over our wall but I would have been mortified if someone heard him asking such a question out in the open. 

“Yes, I’m wearing underwear, you perv!” I whispered loud enough for him to hear. 

He smiled that arrogant smile of his. "Why?" 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

Loki shrugged. "Special occasion. I thought I would be lucky enough to get two desserts instead of one." 

"You can't wait until we're at least back in the car?" 

"Ooh. The car? That's mighty adventurous of you, baby." Loki winked at me. 

"You know I hate you, right?" 

"I love you, too. Now about the car." 

 

Between numerous innuendos and teasing, Loki managed to pay the bill and nearly talk me out of my panties in the process. When we stood from the table and collected our things, he rounded the table to my side and grabbed my coat while I took my purse. Loki used that as an excuse then to discreetly slip his hand under my dress and rub his hand over my ass before tugging slightly on the thong I wore. I elbowed him in the stomach and he chuckled to himself before ushering me towards the front. We stopped by the door so I could slip my coat on. 

“Excuse me,” a voice said from behind me. A tap on my shoulder followed. I turned around to see an attractive woman with olive colored skin and a rotund belly poking out from her dress standing behind me. She smiled wide once she saw my face. “Ashley?” 

I furrowed my brow as I froze in the middle of adjusting my coat. “...Yes.” 

“Oh my goodness, your pictures don’t do you justice. You are gorgeous!” 

I looked at Loki who returned my puzzled stare before we turned back to the woman. “I’m sorry but do I know you?” 

The woman clutched her chest. “I’m so sorry, I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable. I’m Carla. It’s so nice to finally get to see you.” 

I felt my face fall. It was her, live and in the flesh. Smiling at me. Greeting me. Carrying my father's child. As if this weren’t bad enough, a tall dark skinned man whose features I favored came walking up behind Carla and his face, smiling before, quickly fell to a shocked expression. 

“Dad.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The awkward silence stretched on for eons and all I wanted was the for the ground under the restaurant to turn into a giant sinkhole and swallow us all. What were the odds of running into them here on this day of all days? And what were the odds that Carla would be knocked up again? I admit my heart dropped seeing that my dad was extending his new family. He must have really loved being with Carla over mom. From the look on my dad's face I could tell he was trying to work out how to go about handling this encounter. Clearly Carla didn't know that she took part in breaking up a marriage. Or did she and she was just being a bitch about it? 

"Um... what are you doing here, kid?" Dad asked. 

"Having dinner with Loki. We were celebrating." I made sure to emphasize _were_ to show that the evening was now sour. 

"Oh, this is the boyfriend, huh?" Dad put on his best friendly smile and held out his hand for a shake. "Loki, I'm Derek. Good to meet you." 

Loki was stiff in his movements as he reached out and shook his hand, a half smile on his face. "You as well, sir." 

"You said you were celebrating. What's the occasion?" 

"We're engaged. Loki and I are getting married," I said without missing a beat. 

I didn't want to show how hurt I was. After two years this shit still stung and I hated it. More than anything I wanted my dad to feel like he was missing out on things because he was. By his own choice. His eyebrows shot up and he looked between Loki and I with a mix of shock and something that looked like horror. 

"Engaged?" he asked incredulously. 

"Congratulations," Carla cut in. She looked genuinely happy. 

I gave her a tight smile but kept my eyes on my dad daring him to say something negative. He didn't disappoint. 

"You're not pregnant are you? Because you're still too young to be getting married." 

"No, I'm not pregnant. But I am fully aware of how old I am and I know what I want and that's to marry the man I'm in love with. Does that bother you?" I gave him nothing but attitude then, refusing to let him play father after being absent for two years. He lost the right to have any say.

Dad looked around. "Lets talk outside." 

"I'm fine here." 

"Ashley," he said in warning. 

"No, say what you want to say right here. Are you going to tell me why I'm making a mistake getting married since you know so much about marriage? Did you even bother to tell Carla here after all this time because she sure seems like she's in the know right now." 

Carla looked up at my dad who stared at me like I was the bad guy. "What's she talking about, Derek?" 

"I'll tell you later." 

"I think you should tell her now. She deserves to know." 

My dad grabbed my arm a little too tight, his eyes burning into mine. "Ashley, you need to _stop_." 

Loki stepped between us then and pushed my dad's hand from my arm. "I would advise against you touching her like that again, father or not." 

Both of their jaws clenched and my dad stepped back. He took a breath. "I'm not trying to make a scene in this restaurant but I feel like I'm allowed to express my opinion. You're still my child, like it or not. And as your parent, I don't approve of this." 

That made my body heat up with rage. Who was this man? What did he do with my dad? 

"And I'm allowed not to listen to your opinion or give a shit if you approve. It seems like ever since that day, you just don't give a fuck about the mess you made. You deserted your family to start a whole new one and still want to talk to me like it's all fine, like I should just forgive you so we can go skipping around like it never happened. You kept an affair hidden for two whole years! You and mom hadn't even signed divorce papers before news slipped that you knocked up Carla. Congrats on the new addition by the way." 

Carla's face dropped as she looked at me like I stomped on her heart. "You told me your marriage was over when we met." 

"Don't feel bad. He's a shitty liar," I shook my head. 

I felt bad for Carla then. Her sparkling almond eyes told me she had no idea what was going on. She was with someone she thought she knew but didn't, not really. Dad looked like his world was crumbling. It was the same look he had the day we found out about Carla. With my evening rained on and my attitude south of happy, I just shook my head, took Loki's hand and led him out the door. Even though I forced myself not to, I felt the urge to cry building by the second. Loki hugged me to his side and kissed the top of my head. 

"I'm sorry, baby." 

As we approached the car, someone called my name from behind. I turned to see Carla trying her best to jog over to me but it looked more like a frantic waddle with her belly weighing her down. 

"Ashley! Wait up!" She huffed as she got to me and bent over slightly to catch her breath. "I just wanted you to know I had no idea about any of that. I've never been the type of woman to cheat or take part in it. The fact that I unknowingly did and it resulted in your parents splitting up...I can't express how truly sick and sorry I feel. If you hate me, I understand but I just wanted you to know that." 

I sighed. "I don't hate you. Not really. Mostly it's him. Seems like he gave up on us to be with you and that hurts." After a moment, I said, "Answer me this: is he good to you and your kid?" 

Carla's bottom lip trembled. "He always has been. I see now maybe it was his way of making up for what he left behind. Ashley, he still loves you more than anything. He always talked about you, still does." 

My throat burned with the threat of tears. Shaking my head, I said, "Ordinarily that probably would have made me happy. Kind of just makes it hurt more, y'know?" 

"I understand. I'm sorry your dinner was ruined. I should've never came up to you." 

"No, it's okay. You're not the awful person I had you painted to be in my mind. You seem really sweet and I'm sorry you had to find this stuff out the way you did. Congratulations on the kid. Truly." 

That was first genuine smile Carla gave me. "Congratulations on your engagement. I wish you both the best." 

"Thanks, Carla." I don't know what compelled me to reach out and pull her into a hug then but I did. I knew I caught her off guard because she hesitated before wrapping her arms around me. Seeing my dad walk out the restaurant made me pull away. "Take care." 

Loki opened my door for me before circling the car to the driver's side. As Loki pulled away from his parking spot, I gave a parting wave to Carla who waved back in return. She looked sad and alone standing in the middle of the parking lot. I couldn't help wondering what the fate of hers and my dad's relationship would be from there. Loki's hand wrapping around mine made me turn to him. His eyes stayed on the road but he still spoke to me. 

"Are you okay?" 

I started to nod my head yes but stopped. "I don't know. Trying to process what all that was."

Lifting my hand up, Loki kissed my knuckles. "I'm proud of you for being so level with Carla. It was very mature of you." 

"She didn't do anything wrong. It was only right to let her know that. I just feel bad for her now." 

"It's up to her what she wants to do from here. Hopefully she makes the smart decision and leaves him to prevent any more heartache." 

"I agree."  

We sat in silence for a while before Loki spoke up again.

"We still have a few hours left in the night. Want to try to salvage what's left of our celebration?" 

"What do you have in mind?" 

 

We settled on a night in watching cheesy romance movies. I wore my most comfortable sweats while Loki wore his and rubbed my feet on the couch. Sharing a bowl of fruit while under a warm blanket was better than anything else we could have done. It took my mind off of dinner and I hadn't totally realized it. I looked at Loki. 

"How do you do that?" 

"What?" He took his eyes away from a scene he was super focused on. 

"You always make me feel better when it comes to stuff like this." 

Shrugging, Loki adjusted my feet on his lap. "I don't like seeing you upset or down because it makes me upset. I just want you to be happy as often as possible. If that means cuddling on the couch and watching movies, so be it." 

I smiled.

_This fucking guy._


End file.
